


Nap Time is the Best Time

by scarecrowmax



Series: Strip Mall AU [4]
Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, hoosier just wants a nap, mattress store workers au, strip mall au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarecrowmax/pseuds/scarecrowmax
Summary: Hoosier just wants a nap, Chuckler won't let him. I mean what's the point of working in a mattress store if you can't sleep on the job?
Series: Strip Mall AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624783
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Nap Time is the Best Time

The mattress store wasn’t busy, truth be told the mattress store was nearly never busy. A fact that Hoosier tended to take advantage of. A man who loved naps, a store full of comfy places to sleep, and nearly no one to ever bother him; it was truly a dream come true as far as jobs went. 

At the start of his shift, Hoosier had felt awake enough but as the day went along he started getting more and more in the mood to grab his favorite blanket out of the lower drawer of his desk at the back of the store and just curl up on one of the comfier mattresses and drift off. 

Ultimately he succumbed to his urge, pulled out his blanket, wrapped it around himself, and laid down on one of the comfiest beds in the building.

When Chuckler noticed this he started tossing balls of paper and a couple of stress balls he kept around for this very purpose at Hoosier.

“Stop that,” Hoosier mumbled from under his blanket. He had his blanket pulled up over the back of his head and covering his face and protecting his eyes from the sun coming through the window.

“Get up Hoos, ya can’t sleep at work.”

“Watch me.”

Chuckler got up and started walking towards the bed Hoosier had claimed. He came up behind Hoosier and quickly tugged his blanket off of him, which caused Hoosier to get turned with the force of it coming out from underneath him in spots and ultimately fall off the bed.

“You mother fucker.”

“C’mon Hoos, you know this is what happens when ya try to sleep on the job.”

“It’s not like there’s anyone here,” he pointed out as he stood up, “and besides no one comes in at noon on a Wednesday to buy a mattress, so the odds of us seeing another customer for the length of my nap is next to none.

Chuckler made his way around the bed as Hoosier was talking and put his arm around him. “Why don’t you go grab us lunch from the diner and then once we’re done I might let ya nap, how’s that sound?”

Hoosier smiled and picked up his blanker, “sounds good. Watcha want?” 

“BLT with onion rings?”

“Got it.” Hoosier tossed his blanket at Chuckler, “put that away for me would ya?”

As Hoosier entered the diner Burgie smiled at him and asked if he wanted takeout.

“I gotta bring it back to Chuckler, so takeout.”

“Got it, what’ll it be?” Burgin asked as he pulled out an order pad.

“BLT, onion rings on the side, and a double cheeseburger with a side of seasoned fries. And can I get a diet coke and a chocolate shake too?”

“Sure, it’ll just be a few minutes. You can hang out at the counter if ya want.”

“Sounds good,” Hoosier paid the bill and made his way over and plopped down on one of the chairs at the counter. John gave him a wave when he saw him and Manny got a start on his milkshake.

“You look tired, Chuckler still not letting you nap on the beds is he?” Manny asked as he finished scooping the ice cream.

“Nope,” he replied with a pop, “he’s a real buzzkill that way.”

Manny just laughed, “ya know most of us don’t get to sleep at work either, some of us get stuck making you milkshakes.”

“Oh no, making milkshakes, so strenuous. What  _ ever  _ will you do?” 

“Word to the wise, it’s not a good idea to laugh at the guy in charge of your food.”

“Oh like you’d do something like that. Burgie would be on your ass like white on rice if you did.”

“You bet your ass I would,” Burgin comments with a laugh from the front of the diner.

“Order up!” Basilone said as he popped the takeout containers up onto the counter by the kitchen. Manny grabbed the containers, put them into a bag, and put them, along with the drinks, in front of Hoosier.

“Better get going before Chuckler starts gnawing on bedposts,” Manny quipped.

Hoosier snorted and grabbed the food heading out with a parting “see ya” to the guys and made his way back to the mattress store across the parking lot.

He entered the store and to no one’s surprise saw no customers. He saw Lew at the desk in the back and headed over.

“God that smells good.”

“Made with Basilone’s love just for you,” Hoosier deadpanned as he started pulling the food out. 

Chuckler all but moaned as he bit into one of the onion rings, “so perfect, so delicious.”

Hoosier chuckled and tucked into his burger. “Since I went to all this trouble to schlep your lunch over here does that mean I’ve earned my post-lunch nap?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it! If you liked it please drop a kudos or even a comment. Come talk to me on Tumblr at @scarecrowmax or @itstheheebiejeebies


End file.
